15 Ways to be a Goode Boyfriend
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: I found this list on someone's profile. I pick and chose some that I thought were good, and wrote this story! Please review!


AN: I saw this list.... somewhere, and got inspired. Hope you like. :)

15 things a Good(e) Boyfriend would do

1. When she walks away from you, follow her.

"Zach, I hate you!" Cammie yelled, walking away. Zach stares at the spot where she was standing, stunned, before following her. He wasn't going to lose the best thing that had ever entered his life.

2. When she pushes you, or hits you, grab her and never let go.

3. When she pulls away, pull her back.

4. When you see her walking, sneak up behind her and hug her.

He caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug but she breaks free and and runs away into the darkness. He continues to follow.

5. When she's scared, protect her.

6. When you see at her worst, tell her she's beautiful.

7. When she starts to cry, just hold her and don't say a word.

Zach followed her footsteps, which led into a dark alley. He immediately runs in after her.

"Cammie? CAMMIE!" He sees her backed into a wall, tears pouring down her face and whimpering in fear as a man walks towards her. Gritting his teeth in anger, Zach knocks the guy out with one punch and then sinks down to the floor next to Cammie. She turns her face away from him.

"Do-Don't look at me. Please," she begs. Zach smiles slightly before asking, "Why not?"

"Because I look horrible."

Zach sighs and cups her chin, forcing her to look at him. Wiping her tears away he smiles. "You still look like an angel Gallagher Girl. _My_ angel." Then he hugs her and moves so that they are leaning against the wall.

8. When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head and kiss her.

9. When she grabs your hand, hold them and play with her fingers.

When Cammie stopped crying, she lay her head on Zach's shoulder. Zach looked at the tear tracks running down her face and gently kisses her until she moans happily. She grabs his hands from where they are on her face and Zach grips them and pulls them towards him, playing with the engagement ring on her finger before kissing it.

"C'mon Cam. Time to go home."

10. When she bumps into you, bump her back and make her laugh

11. When she teases her, tease her back and make her laugh.

They walked for a while when Cammie playfully bumps her hip into Zach's. He bumped her back and then suddenly slides his arms under her shoulders and knees and carries her bridal style. She burrows her head into the crook of his shoulder and giggles.

"You know Cam, if you do that, I might drop you," Zach warns, smiling.

"Well ," Cammie says, "If you drop me, you're going to have a very angry man after you,'' she teased.

"I think I can handle your fiance," Zach teases back. "It's a certain daddy I'm scared of."

Then Cammie laughs, a pure, simple laugh that cause Zach to lose his breath.

12. Let her wear your clothes.

13. When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it on for a night.

They walked into the house and Cammie leaps to the floor.

"Look at us! We're so dirty!" she says, looking at Zach, who has a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, we both need to get clean.... and there's only one bathroom...." Cammie looks at Zach and dashes off to the bathroom, but he's too fast for her. He catches her and throws her over his shoulder, giggling. He walks into the bathroom and closes the bathroom door.

Later, Zach is in the living room, playing with his old red hat when Cammie walks in, wearing a pair of his old boxers and his old green shirt. She sits down next to him and he lies down in her lap.

"Those are my clothes," he says. She nods and leans down. Zach closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, and is shocked when he feels her pull his hat from his grasp. He chases her down until he finally catches her. In his arms, wearing his old clothes and hat, Zach decides that he has never seen heaven till now. She blinks her large blue eyes at him.

"Does this mean I have to give the hat back?" she bats her eyelashes rapidly. He laughs and kisses her.

"No."

14. When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her and tell her everything is okay.

15. When she looks at you in doubt, back yourself up.

Later, as they lie in bed, Cammie still wearing the red hat, does Zach remember.

"Cammie, why did you say that?" he asks, knowing that she knows what he's talking about.

She remains quiet and Zach sighs. "It's okay. Just tell me."

"I said that because, you've given me the world. What do I have to offer you?" she asks.

"I don't want anything but your love," Zach shoots back.

"But-"

"No buts. Cammie, you've given me the world by loving me."

She still looks doubtful, and Zach sighs again.

"Really Cammie. No one's cared for me like you do, not since my parents died." He holds up her hand, and shows her the ring on her finger, like he did, so many years ago on the roof.

"And I haven't cared for anyone like I care for you." He points at the ring. "That's why I asked you to marry me. And you made me the luckiest, and happiest man in the world when you said yes."

She's crying now, and Zach kisses her forehead softly. "Go to sleep now Cammie. You must be tired."

She stifles a yawn and leans up to kiss him.

"G'night Zach. I love you."

"I love you too Cammie." Zach says, closing his eyes.

AN: I know, cheesy ending, and WAY OC. But, please, review!


End file.
